To Be Or Not To Be
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: Jadalyn Brisbane just woke up with no memory of the past month and a missing father. Now she's got to embark through time itself to save him with the help of the Phantomhive manor. Better Summary inside. Rated M for possible "hot" scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jadalyn Brisbane woke up with no recollection of the past month. Now she's facing something even weirder. Her missing father. Now she's got to embark on one "hell" of a journey to get him back. There are thousands of questions rumbling through her mind but the biggest one she'll encounter will be can she honestly find her father and survive...withOUT killing a certain dark haired pail skinned butler in the process? Rated M for possible future scenes.  
><strong>

**My dearies, here is the first chapter to the sequel to "Perfect Dream? Or Perfect Nightmare?" titled "To Be or Not To Be"**

**If you haven't had a chance to read PDOPN I advise you do. Its hard to try and recap everything because there's so much in it that ties with this :D For those of you who have read PDOPN the last thing that happened was Jadalyn waking up at home to her mom and she finds her eventually talking to a man downstairs with her mom who says Jadalyn must come with him on the issue of her missing father. The man is creepy enough to Jadalyn who notes that he has reddish-brown eyes, just the same as their cat, Midnight.**

**To top it all off, Jadalyn can't remember the past month of her life. Her need to remember and to save her father are enough to push her to join the man so she ran off to pack and this is where we're picking it back up. ;)**

**To Clear Up some things Jadalyn's time frame at home is 2011.  
><strong>

**And yes, I there is a reason for it to be under Kuroshitsuji.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji(black butler)**

* * *

><p>First I wake up with no memory of the past month, then I learn my father's missing, and to top it all off, my mom's shipping me off with some stranger to look for him. Ah-frickin-mazing right? No not really. I had two minutes to bound up the stairs, fling myself into the safety of my room and begin to back.<p>

When I did, I didn't expect Jude to be sitting on my bed.

"Jay jay…you're back home…"

I didn't bother to really listen to him, he always said something weird and I snatched up my backpack in a hurry and began throwing all sorts of items in it.

"Jay jay.." I heard him whine.

"What Jude?" I snapped.

I looked over my shoulder and sighed at the pitiful look he gave me. "You're leaving again aren't you?"

"Again?"

"You were gone for so long…" he sniffled as if the memory of my absence brought with it some form of heartache. "I had no one to play with. You can't leave again! Tell mommy to go find the men who took daddy."

I froze for a moment and not because of the clearly audible noise of crisp footsteps outside of my door but because of the absolutely brilliant idea that hit me. I had no memory of last month at all. If my mother wouldn't tell me then…well, I bet my soul that Jude, my adorable little brother would. Once I deemed my bag too full I zipped it up after stuffing my blue necklace and its black little stand in a side pouch and motioned for Jude to turn around which he did but not without a sour look.

"Now Jude, tell me about what happened when I was "gone"" I said as I began to strip out of my pajamas in a hurry to pull on a pair of my favorite white jeans and my favorite black collard shirt.

"Well, a man came looking for you and daddy and they took daddy away." His voice wavered and I stalled. "He took you away. Me and Mommy hurt so bad. So bad." He began to full out cry. "The scary man was searching for something. Daddy tried to say you weren't here but the man hit daddy." I slipped into my black and white converse and threw my hair up in a ponytail before walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him. "Jude…"

"Mommy tried to protect us. The big mean man with ugly red eyes said that if he didn't get you more mean people would come."

I felt horrible. My family was attacked and I couldn't remember a tiny detail. "Jude, do you know who the big man was?" I said hugging him close. "Do you know what he looked like?" Jude was crying so hard that his whole body was shaking and he shook his head. "I just know…that he had a ring. Like that one" He pointed to my hand and I glanced at the blue ring. _What the hell?_ I heard the door to my room swing open and the man from the kitchen.

"No!" Jude yelled, wrapping his arms tight around me, his sudden burst of anger shocking me. "You can't take Jay Jay away from us!"

The man stood in the door way, a small smile on his face. "I simply can not return without her." I glared at the man who simply smiled, as if my annoyance with him was amusing. I picked Jude up in my arms.

"Jay Jay went off to fight those people and she came home! I love her, you can't have her" he wailed so loud that eventually my mother showed up at the door. She cross the room in a few strides and took Jude away from me.

"You hush now. I told you that you couldn't say anything Jude" she scolded him. _He couldn't say anything? So she knows!_ Jude began to kick and cry, reaching for me and I furrowed my brow in confusion. Why was he so upset?

"Miss Jadalyn"

I looked up to the man who had given me a slight bow. "We must be leaving now." I didn't move though. I was just to focused on Jude and what he had told me.

"Sweetheart I wish I could explain but…I just can't" my mother said holding a now feverishly squirming Jude. "Its confusing but…you're the only one who can go get him."

**Thump**

Jude had managed to wither out of my mom's grasp and hit the ground in a run. He collided with my legs in tears. "Throw the ring out the window! Flush it down the toilet! Feed it to my stuffed doggie but don't go! It's the ring he said! It is bad!" God…he was becoming so upset. I looked at my mother then to the man who was scowling at the display, glanced at my ring then at Jude.

"Jude," I kneeled down to wipe away his tears. "I have to go with the man. He says that it's to find daddy and I think that's important" His big chocolate eyes began to water up but I put a finger on his trembling lips. "Listen Jude. I need you to be a big boy and do me a favor." He nodded. "I need you to take care of mommy ok? You keep mommy busy and happy while I'm gone and I'll return soon ok?" I didn't want to make the promise. Hell I didn't even know where I was going or what I was getting into. All I really wanted was to remember the past month. I hugged my mom who also had started crying.

Great.

More tears.

"Ma stop. You're making yourself look horrible." I said but it was a lie, her bright green eyes, much like mine, were sparkling and her black hair was ruffled. "Take care of Jude ok?" I heaved my overly stuffed bag onto my shoulder. "Now Jude, no candy before bed, brush your teeth in the morning and no chocolate for breakfast ok? I'll be back before you know it." I offered. I wondered if that was a lie.

"Now where's that little spawn of the devil furball?" I said looking for the cat. It might've hated me but at least I'd tell it good bye too. "We don't have time" said the man in black who had stepped back and held his arm out, gesturing to the door. His face was expressionless and his body language was too. I kissed Jude on the forehead and kissed my mom on the cheek.

I knew I should be in a state of hysteria but my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Bring her back in one piece safe and sound or I'll have your head!" I heard my mother as I began walking out the door.

"I can't promise that." The man in black said. I heard the door click and I swung around.

"What do you mean by-"

But his gloved finger was pressed against his pale parted lips and suddenly I was caught up in a flurry of black silky feathers. It was like a damn wind tunnel full of them and then there were so many that I eventually couldn't see a thing and I felt my feet be knocked out from under me.

Then I was falling.

Or at least I thought I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hahahaha! :) Oh My. What a scary scary dark and handsome tall guy. :D <strong>

**Grell: Ohhh I argreeee *fangirls for a few minutes* **

**Me: *sweat drops* Grell you know Bassy kinda doesn't want you. He's one hell of a butler, not one hell of a lover.**

**Grell: *winks* I bet I can change that**

**Me: *gag* Allrighty then everyone. this was kinda slow and boring but I promise it'll pick up! ;) It'll be FOREVER before we actually finish this too. :D Relax for the journey. **

**Quote for the day:**

**If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere  
>even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown truns to rust<br>even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile corpses  
>Beside you as you lie softly down, I will be there<br>until i hear the words "checkmate".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I do own Jadalyn! So all you evil men in suits quit following me. Especially you, yeah you, the one with the straight jacket...**

**Special thanks to xIzumi-chan: We'll eventually find out what's going on some how XD**

**LovelyWickedDescet: Thank you for your insight.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked down at the young girl crumpled on the ground before him. He was some what amazed at how complacent she had been with leaving however he was sure that she wouldn't be so calm when she realizes what she's got herself into. But for now, she was face first in the floor of the grand manor's hallway moaning about a fractured skull.<p>

_Humans are fickle fragile creatures. How useless._

He toed her with his shoe until he finally came to. Her green eyes were wide and unfocused as she pushed herself up off the floor but failed when her rather large and seemingly over stuff bag was dropped unceremoniously onto her back with an 'Umph'.

"You shouldn't just leave your things lying around you know. That's very unlady like" Sebastian said, lips curved in an amused smirk at her angry glare. "And neither is rolling around on the floor like some animal. Now hurry up."

The young girl managed to heave the monstrosity off of her and roll into a sitting position, panting.

"You didn't have to throw it on me you know" she said angrily and held out her hand. Sebastian eyed her hand with distaste.

"Why exactly do you want me to do?" he inquired and her eyes narrowed.

"You could just help me up! That's the nice thing to do!" she spat.

"Indeed it is but…" Sebastian gave her an almost playful spiteful look. "You're filthy from rolling on the floor. I would hate to dirty my gloves."

She closed her eyes to reign in her venomous thoughts and pushed her self off the ground grumbling. _Bastard_ she thought. She heaved the bag onto one shoulder with a huff. Sebastian started off at a brisk walk down the long hallway.

Jadalyn's first thoughts upon arriving were to punch the man in the loins, no matter if he towered a frightening 6ft about her roughly 5ft 3in and run as if the devil was on her heels but with one look around, she realized something was very very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>

It is decided. I absolutely HATE that man. So uppity and can you say RUDE! Gah! And now he's leaving me to practically run and catch up with his walk. The hallway was lavish and old-fashioned, literally. A lot of told timey pieces were sitting here and there on stands and what not and I couldn't help but think to myself what a rich man could want with the locating of my father. Who knows?

"This way Miss Jadalyn"

I looked up and the man had made it to the door near the end of the hall without me. He stood by the open door, prim and proper, waiting. I stepped into the large room and was taken back. It to was lavished in an old timey sense. Probably 1800's. There were a few book cases, a couch and chair too, but the most noticeable thing was the large desk that sat by the moonlight.

"Light the candles. It's too dark in here Sebastian. And hurry up, we're way behind schedule and I'll never get enough sleep before tomorrow as it is." I heard a voice say. The man who brought me here bowed to the hidden figure in the chair behind the desk and began circling the room, lighting candles. Although to be honest I didn't understand the use of them. They were just like constantly melting sparklers. Why couldn't he just have flipped the light switch? Either way I didn't move from my spot when he was finished. He took his spot beside the chair, its back facing me.

"You are Miss Jadalyn Brisbane?" the voice questioned and I answered with a timid yes. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Mansion." The chair swiveled around and what I saw wasn't what I expected. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to be sure no giggles would escape my lips. The tall man – Sebastian was his name I assume- shot me a look but it didn't help. In the chair, where I expected a man of some fortune to be sitting was instead a boy, probably around the age of twelve I assume, and to top off the incredulity of the moment, he was wearing an eye patch. Sadly nevertheless my struggle with my out of place giggle fit was noticed.

"Is there a problem Miss Brisbane?" he boy inquired. He looked so professional sitting there and yet so cute! I had to let my bad slide to the floor and wrap my other arm around my stomach to keep myself from guffawing out loud.

"N-No." I managed out before another fit of silent laughter hit me. It took me a moment to stamp down my laughter to continue on. "T-there isn't a problem" I wiped a tear from my eye. "I just think you're so cute!" I blurted before the laughter spewed back out and I doubled over.

"I –hahaaa- know you must –bwahahahahaaa- think this is funny –snorthaha- and playing pirates is cute –oh god.- but its your father –hehehe- that I need to speak to!" I forced out between intakes of breath. I looked up and the boy's face in completely shock but Sebastian's eyes held some form of mirth.

"May I introduce the man who will be aiding you in locating your father" Sebastian said and my laughter practically died in my throat. "The young Earl Ceil Phantomhive" Young was certainly an understatement. This boy was supposed to help me locate my father? I refused to believe it.

"No no, you see" I said, straightening my self up. "I'm looking for his father. I think…" I tapped my chin thoughtfully. I figured it would be a man that would help me. "I'm searching for my own father." The boy –Ceil if I am correct- re arranged his facial expression to one of annoyance.

"Your father, Donavan Brisbane, correct? Was taken from your home a month ago and to which you disappeared."

I felt my blood run cold in my veins. How in the world did that child know such things? That was personal and who ever ran this…place…was lacking in keeping their mouth shut.

"Look, little boy," I said, straightening myself up a bit. "I'm looking for your parents. This was funny to begin with but now it's becoming annoying."

"The only thing annoying here is your blatant disrespect, your obnoxious horrible clothing, and overall just you in general." Ceil said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have no reason to try and convince you of anything. It is you who needs my help after all." I'm sure my face had shock written all over it.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ceil Phantomhive." He said and he smirked, I'm sure, at my shock. "Now that we're done with useless introductions, let us move on to more pressing matters, I have a visitor arriving tomorrow and would love to get some sleep as soon as possible" he threw a cross look at Sebastian. "As you know I'm interested in helping you find your father but don't mistake that as generosity." His voice went cold sending a shiver up my spine. "The location of your father might aid me in finding out a few things of my own. If you don't prove helpful we'll just throw you out. Besides, _children_ don't like toys once they're of no further value."

"Obviously I know how you got here, but I don't believe you do." He waved a hand at Sebastian. "My butler brought you here under some…unusual circumstances. Time is a funny thing once you know how to rip it but if you don't put it back just right then chaos ensues."

Ripping time! How the hell does someone rip time? Or maybe I'm going crazy and I misheard him although I'm sure I did not.

"There are people who are you looking for you and they have no problem ripping the time line apart for you and we can't have that. Its upsetting to her majesty and –"

"Her majesty?" I interrupted him. "Its not the 19th century anymore and we certainly do NOT live in UK." I mean really. I can understand your appreciation for the old times and such but this was taking it a step too far. "And no one can "rip" time" I pointed out smugly. "I'm not a fool."

"Obviously you are ma'am" Sebastian finally spoke up. He pulled a thick wad of folded paper from the messy desk the boy sat at and walked briskly over to me and held it out, mirth twinkling in his reddish brown eyes. It was a newspaper. I snatched it from him and let out sort of a mix of a gasp and cry. The date was boldly printed at the top (May 12) and the year made my stomach drop. 1835(?). My doubts were slowly being erased about everything he said.

"I'm not the fool here certainly." Ceil said smugly making me bristle. The boy needed a whipping and if he kept this up, I'd do it myself, no matter who he was. "You are to remain here in the Phantomhive Mansion as a maid" he held up a hand to keep me from speaking which was exactly what I was going to do. "We can't have you as a guest. If someone realized you were here for so long they'd want to investigate and there are incredibly nosy people in the world today. You'll serve the Phantomhive family as we conduct this search. Now Sebastian, show her to the maids quarters and don't play around this time" Sebastian seemed to smirk at the boys words and he bowed deeply whispering a quick "yes my lord" before motioning me to follow him out the door. I stood and made to follow.

"Also, Jadalyn, don't think that your search is indeed my main priority. I have my duties to the Queen and I will decide what comes first."

I nodded numbly. I really didn't care at the moment. I was just in utter shock. All I really wanted was to go somewhere and lay down. Maybe ease the minor throbbing in the back of my head that had materialized out of no where. Sebastian walked on and I followed him quietly. Possibly the quietest I've ever been.

It didn't take us long to descend the large stair case and move to the lower levels of the mansion and I tried to ignore everything I saw on the way there. I had hoped against hope that I would forget that I had traveled backwards in time and it would ease off the nervousness I was feeling.

We arrived at a handsome door within minutes and Sebastian stood to the side. "We'll start you on your official duties in the morning so look sharp, I don't tolerate tardiness." I flinched. Jeez, what a snob. "Maylene is your room mate. She's the only other maid here. You'll meet the rest of the staff tomorrow." He pushed open the door and I peeked in. There wasn't much. Two beds, two armories and chest of drawers on their respectable sides.

"We'll get you fitted sooner or later for…better clothes" These people were pissing me off with the insults. "Now, good night to you. I must tend to the young master at once." He gave me one last scrutinizing glance before leaving. I was left alone with my heavy bag of doom and began to drag it inside as quietly as possible, silently cursing the house, that boy, and that annoying as hell butler.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is :D Chapter two :) I've not really decided which view to write it from. Maybe the next chapter might be written in 3rd person Omnipresent. maybe I'll alternate. The next chapter jumps right into the Kuroshitsuji manga from chapter one and Jadalyn will get a taste of the chaos that ensues daily!I don't have much to say honestly and I have no one here to help me give closing remarks *sniffle* <strong>

**But that's ok. :0 Hope you enjoyed. :D  
><strong>


	3. Author Note Hiatus

Author Note:

I'm so sorry dear readers but it's the very first time I've hit a MAJOR writers block. I mean its very very serious. Hopefully it won't last TOO long but its official, I've thought about it for the past day or two, I am putting this on Hiatus because I can't seem to see where this is going anymore.

Thank you all for following along and what not. I'm possibly starting another fanfiction, this one is stuck in my head for the past few days. It feels like it would be much more simpler to work with :D

Don't worry however, I'll definitely pick back up with this, some where. I might even rewrite a few chapters to see where I went wrong. If I really can't then I'll post another author note to let you all know that I'm taking this down.

I'm really sorry. I had so many great messages and such for everything :0 I less than three you all!

**Look for a new story however titled "The Truth of Life" Here's a quick brief summary, subject to change.**

**What if in the beginning, Ciel wasn't the only one hurt? Caged in the basement of that cruel place painted with blood, an unusual young girl with blue eyes was planning her escape. What if, for only a minute, bright cerulean met crystal blue? Ciel summons Sebastian and orders the death of his captors up above. Down below? A girl is making her escape into the night.**

**What happens when they find each other years later?**

**Its one Hellish Reunion to find the truth of life.**


End file.
